


a mighty ocean or a gentle kiss

by smads



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mirage | Elliott Witt Needs a Hug, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Tae Joon needs a hug, eventual established relationship, i mean dont get me wrong, introductions, oc shit!!!, set starting in early s5, since most of my stuff is so damn painful, this is probably some of the chiller stuff I've written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smads/pseuds/smads
Summary: Quinn, a new legend, joins the games to escape her past, much like everyone else.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Original Character(s), Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Sol | Quinn Murphy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	a mighty ocean or a gentle kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Quinn's Abilities:
> 
> DEFENSE/RECON
> 
> PASSIVE: everyone on her squad uses healing items (shields/syringes/med kits) 15% faster.
> 
> TACTICAL: swaps damage with the lowest member of her squad. (So if she has 85% health and someone on her team has 15%, she swaps with them. Almost like a self sacrifice.)
> 
> ULTIMATE: Sees enemies and enemy traps through walls when within range and emits a flashbang to confuse/stun enemies within said range, allowing her squad a chance to get the jump on enemy teams.

A first day at a new job is always awkward. Meeting so many new people, shaking hands, rubbing elbows, laughing at their potentially unfunny jokes. But, like, first day at a new job where that job is an ultracompetitive televised bloodsport? Different. Definitely different. She puffed out her cheeks and hissed air through her teeth. 

"You're gonna do great, my love," Aoife pulled her auburn hair out of her collar and adjusted her necklace.

"Thanks, Ma," Quinn turned her head to the side and planted a kiss on her mother's temple. Aoife was Quinn's mirror image, only 20 years older. Minor differences separated them, including Quinn's vitiligo, a pigmentation condition causing patches of darker and lighter skin. A small knock came at the door and Quinn sighed. 

"Think that's my cue. I'll be home first hiatus. Stay out of trouble!" She squeezed her mother's hand as she opened the door for the Syndicate rep who lead her to her games-sponsored car.

\--------

"So, I'll show you to your cabin. It's not _really_ a cabin, it's just what we call your apartments on compound," Bethany drawled on. Frankly, Quinn had stopped fully listening a few minutes ago. She was nervous. She had grown up watching Octane's stunt videos online, and idolized the tech Wattson created. She suddenly felt small. She was whip smart, and knew, after all, she could keep up with any one of them in a battle of wits, but still. She dug her fingernails into her hand. 

"Here we are! Your room is next to Ajay's. She's super cool, you're gonna love her. Match pairings go up Sundays at 10pm. Here's your keycard," Bethany dug around in her purse, "and your games supplied phone. All memos go out on that. Anything we need to tell you will come through an email on a protected server. Updates to the game come usually monthly. Oh, potential sponsors will also reach out through that. Um, I think that's everything! Let's just make sure your keycard works." She held the small card up to the reader and the door clicked. 

Quinn pushed the door open. The room wasn't too bad, size-wise, and was decorated very nicely. Modest. Her. Probably from all of those questionnaires sent out over the last few weeks.

"Thank you, Bethany. You've been so helpful." She smiled sweetly. 

"Of course. I am the welcoming committee after all," Bethany grinned, "your arrival dinner is tonight. Everyone else will be there. Stylists are available if you want them, just use your phone. I think they had some outfit options sent up? Just give them a shout if it isn't to your liking. They usually send a pantsuit and a dress, whatever makes you most comfortable. And let me know if you need anything else!" 

"Thanks again," she closed the door softly and heard Bethany's heels recede quickly up the hallway. Bethany was a bubbly, wiry little thing with very kind eyes. She babbled a lot and Quinn thought it was adorable. She couldn't have been more than 19. Usually PR reps are college kids from Solace University trying to make it in the real world. She was good at her job, though. Quinn felt comfortable with her. She pressed her back against the door, letting her head fall back. Her eyes squeezed shut. Definitely different than any other first day. 

\-------

She set her duffel on her bed, which, she noticed, was king size, and fitted with _extremely_ nice sheets. She rubbed them between her fingers for a few seconds before laughing out loud. She clapped a hand over her mouth in subtle embarrassment and flopped back against the bed. She never had anything this nice at home. An apartment like this would be thousands a month in Angel City. She sat back up and studied the apartment in meticulous detail. Kitchen with stainless steel appliances, large flat screen TV in a beautiful living space with a plush couch and chair, library area with a workbench, bathroom with claw foot tub and a standing rain shower. Really, they outdid themselves. The decor was perfectly her, too. Nothing too fancy but with a hint of Scandinavian flair. 

She peeled off her flight clothes, a ratty college t-shirt of her mom's and a pair of leggings, and climbed in the shower. She tried to soak in as much _relaxation_ as she could as she let the water work her tired muscles. She wouldn't have time to rest much before her dinner. _Her_ dinner. It still felt weird to her, that such a big deal was being made over her presence. After all, she was just...Quinn. She finished up in her shower and wrapped a ridiculously nice towel around her body. She opened her Apex phone. She had an email already, welcoming her to the games, and she read through it absentmindedly while cleaning her ears and styling her hair. She brushed her teeth and then leaned over the sink, staring intensely at herself in the mirror.

"'kay, Murphy. You just have to make it through the first week of games and then you're in. You're golden." She made finger guns at herself and then groaned in embarrassment, hanging her head. She rubbed her temples and swept her hair out of her face and into a simple updo. A braided bun her grandmother taught her to do. Her grandmother practically raised her with how busy her parents always were. Eve was a firehearted woman from whom Quinn drew her spirit. She was also brilliant, and a decorated battle technician. Quinn watched the Games with her grandmother religiously before she passed. She was competitive and abrasive and fiercely kind and everything Quinn aspired to be. She just hoped she would do her proud. 

She wandered to the wardrobe, where several outfit choices hung. On one was pinned a note,

_"you're gonna do great :) -Bethany PR Rep"_

She laughed slightly and held the note to her chest for a second, manifesting it as best she could. The suit they gave her was a beautiful emerald green blazer with tailored pants and pumps. She reached for a cocktail dress, though. Black and mid-thigh with a slit and a bit of shimmer to it. Modest and beautiful and fitting for her. She zipped the back and grabbed the clutch they had laid out to go with it. She took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the floor-length mirror. Echoes of her childhood, of pumps and bags and IVs and the taunts of other children in her class crept into her head. She shook them off. She spent years unlearning that pattern of thought. She knew she was beautiful, with her different skin and freckles and scars and slightly crooked teeth. Her face was sharp and round at the same time, all cheekbones and jawline. Her solitary dimple punctuated her smile on the right side. Her most prominent and visible scar was the one on her neck, horizontal across. She shivered as she ran her fingers over it. An alarm blared on her phone. It startled her and she blushed. 

She slid into her heels and headed for the door. She was suddenly anxious about meeting the other legends, and reporters, and sponsors. She wanted to make a good first impression. She had done loads of research on her fellow competitors. She took a couple deep breaths and caught herself in the foyer mirror. 

"Go get 'em, my sunshine girl," her grandmother's voice echoed in her head and she smiled softly, pulling the door open and heading to the elevators. 

"You must be the newbie!" A hand slapped on her back and she jumped slightly, "Oh. Shit, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." 

She laughed loudly, both at herself and at the electric green color of the man's suit who scared her, "Holy shit, you're Octavio Silva." He widened his eyes before flashing a toothy smile. She had never seen him without a mask. He had reddish-blond hair, shaved on the sides and bleached on the top, probably so he could more easily dye it his signature green. His face was deeply scarred, his nose appeared to have been broken multiple times, and he was missing half an eyebrow. He was still handsome, though, she thought. He laughed infectiously and she smiled in response. 

"Are you a fan?" He nudged her jokingly with his elbow. 

"Yes, actually. I grew up watching your stunts. It's so nice to meet you! I'm Quinn."

"Sick. Always a pleasure to meet a fan. What's your arena name?"

"Sol," she replied, swallowing thickly, "my...my grandmother always called me her sunshine, so."

"Spanish! I dig that. Well, welcome. You're gonna love it here." He grinned and pressed the button for the lobby.

"Hold the elevator!" A thick accent rang down the hallway. Ajay slid in the closing doors, "Are ya already harassing her, Silva? Let 'er breathe for a day!"

"Hey! I'll have you know she's a _big fan,_ " he motioned at Quinn with his thumb, "her words, not mine."

Ajay rolled her eyes, "whateva. Anyway, hi, I'm Ajay. I hear you help your squad use heals faster? That's awesome." She stuck out a hand and Quinn shook it respectfully. She had been excited to meet Lifeline. She was pretty and brilliant and an excellent doctor. 

"Quinn. And yes, hopefully that means we'll work well together!" She charmed. Ajay laughed and leaned back against the back wall. She was small framed, and her bubblegum pink dress popped against her skin. She had left her hair natural, save for a few box braids on one side of her head. Ajay toyed with her nose ring as she happily chatted with Octavio, teasing him about his suit. He babbled about how it was custom and expensive and she chastised him for spending money. 

"Wanna share a car?" Ajay asked, nudging Quinn's elbow with her harm. 

"Sounds great. Thank you." Quinn nodded and took the arm Ajay was offering to her. They climbed into the back of the towncar and she made quick work of looking out the window. Ajay made small talk with the driver before staring at Quinn. 

"Nervous?"

"Damn, am I that easy to read?" 

Ajay laughed loudly. It was a sweet, simple sound, "your bouncing leg gave you away. Any faster and I'd swear you were Tav." 

"Ha, well. I mean, you caught me. I just haven't done this in a long time."

"Joined a bloodsport?"

"Met new people. My mom is sick and I don't talk to my dad much."

"I'm sorry about your mom. You should get along with Elliott, then. He gets along with damn near everyone anyway."

"His mom is Evelyn Witt, right? She's a badass. Her tech is one of the things that inspired me to start working on my own."

"Tell him that. Boy never shuts up, but he _glows_ when people talk about his mom."

"Mmm," she hummed, "will do."

"We're here, ladies," the driver crept to a halt in front of a giant hall with loads of cameras in front of it. Quinn swallowed and closed her eyes. Ajay rested a comforting hand on her thigh. 

"You'll be fine, go on," she motioned with her head to get out of the car. Quinn looked at her, sighed, and opened the door. A man in a tux offered her a hand, which she declined. Immediately, she was barraged with question after question from reporters. 

_"So you're the new girl?"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"What are your abilities?"_

She answered as many of their questions as she could before Bethany flagged her down. 

"Thank you," she shouted with a smile to the reporter who had been interviewing her.

"You surviving?" Bethany asked, gripping her arm and leading her through the droves of people. 

"Only time will tell," Quinn sang, as she was paraded through a set of doors. It was suddenly much quieter. There was a pianist playing away at the front of the ballroom, and small clusters of people chatted politely all throughout the room. 

"Okay, so from this point, you just...mingle. Try to make friends, schmooze sponsors. Did you meet anybody yet? I saw you arrive with Ajay."

"Yeah! I actually met her and Octavio in the elevator and she was cool enough to share a cab with me."

Bethany beamed, "I knew you'd get along."

"Miss Murphy? Over here!" Someone beckoned.

"Well, duty calls," Quinn quipped knowingly. She turned with a warm smile and accepted the hand of an older, handsome man. A potential sponsor interested in her abilities. They chatted for quite a bit as she eyed up the rest of the room. It was grandiose and gaudy, she thought. And she tried to take notice of how the other legends were presenting themselves. She stood up a bit taller, and put her shoulders back. Feedback sounded over the microphone. The sponsor, Martin, placed his hand on her back and whispered, "we'll be in touch," before excusing himself to the back of the room. 

"Welcome, everyone, to the Season 5 Commencement Banquet." A taller woman smiled almost robotically as a few cheers sounded from her audience. Quinn felt small hands on her back, Bethany, ushering her toward the stage. 

"To those of you returning, welcome back. We hope your hiatus was relaxing." Quinn saw Elliott shift uncomfortably, and Octavio leaned over and whispered something to Ajay that earned him a small slap on his shoulder. Quinn smirked. 

"We have a new legend to introduce. Would you join me, please, Ms. Murphy?" 

She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and ascended the stairs. A robotic voice took over, 

**"Quinn Murphy. Arena Name: Sol. Age: 26. Home: Angel City. Ability, passive: Entire squad heals 15% faster..."**

The voice droned on, but Quinn was focused on studying her fellow legends at their table. It suddenly hit her that she would soon be joining them. She met a few of their eyes. Ajay, who winked encouragingly. Octavio, who gave her a sly thumbs up that only she could see. Pathfinder gave a small wave. Natalie beamed and focused intently on the speaker listing off her abilities. And Crypto, who shifted his gaze every time she looked at him. She couldn't find much on him when she did her research. His name was Hyeon, or so he said, and he was from Gaea. He was a recon legend like her. And he was very, very private. 

"Everyone join me in giving Ms. Murphy a warm welcome!" Announcer lady wrapped a lazy arm around her and Quinn snapped back to reality, smiling and waving at the room. Bethany offered her a hand to help her off the stage, and Quinn took her place at the legends' table for the very first time. 

\-------

She slid into her seat, nestled between Elliott and Makoa, who pulled her immediately into a warm half hug. Quinn smiled and patted his back. 

"You really are as kind as they say, huh?" She patted his shoulder, laughing lightly. He beamed as she introduced herself properly. After a few minutes of small talk, the salad course was brought out. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. She felt a light touch to her left arm, and she turned. 

"Hi, I-I'm Elliott. I didn't wanna interrupt earlier." He dazzled her with a smile and she shook his hand. 

"Nice to meet you, I've heard only good things." He feigned embarrassment and he waved her off with his hand. 

"Pssssh, please, you're gonna make me blush. Anyway, I have a bar, and we all generally go there after these kinds of things. Too stuffy. It'll be much more laid back. Promise," he winked. Now it was her turn to blush. After all, Elliott Witt was extremely handsome.

"Thanks for the invite, but I think I just wanna sleep. Long day, ya know?"

"Yeah, I remember. No worries. But you should totally come," he begged, and she swore there was a flirtatious glint to his eye. She looked at the floor. She swallowed hard.

"Okay, Witt, you've convinced me. But I can't stay long. I don't even know whose team I'm on yet and I wouldn't want to get caught with my ass out in front of Bloodhound or something," 

That made Elliott belly laugh. She smiled. 

\-------

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch, if boringly. She made nice with most of the other legends, met a few sponsors and higher-ups in the Syndicate. She met game devs who talked strategy and mechanics with her. She exchanged numbers with a few of her fellow legends. She was wined and dined, and by the end of the evening, she was comfortably buzzed. Just in time to head to a bar, a decision she was now regretting. 

"Hey, Tav and I are taking a cab to Witt's place! We're just outside if you wanna share!" Ajay called with a wave and a smile. Tavi admittedly looked like he didn't need much alcohol. He was half leaning on Ajay's shoulder and slurring something at Natalie, who was giggling in response. 

"Yeah, sure, let me just use the restroom!" She waved back and turned on her heel. She smacked directly into another person. She gasped and almost lost her balance. A hand steadied her. 

"Shit, oh my god, I am so sorry!" She grabbed the wrist of the person holding her shoulder. Crypto. Hyeon. 

"It's fine." He stated flatly. 

"I'm...Quinn, by the way, I don't think we met in there. You're Hyeon, right?" She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Mmhmm." He nodded and pushed past her, eyes lingering for a second on her face. She stared after him for a moment. She knew he was private but she didn't think he'd be so rude. He didn't even ask if she was okay. She shrugged it off as tiredness and finished up in the bathroom. She climbed into the cab with Ajay and Octavio, and headed to the bar. 

\------

It was a modest size, for something someone like Elliott owned. She was expecting glitz and glamour, but was instead met with quaint Witt family charm and an atmosphere so warm it seeped through your skin, honey-drenched and sweet. Ajay and Natalie chattered to her, Renee occasionally chiming in. Octavio was challenging Elliott to arm wrestling. Again. 

"Hey," she squeezed through the women in front of her and nodded at Octavio, "let me get winner." 

"Hells yeah!" Octavio flexed his hand before leaning his elbow on the table. Elliott paraded over to the pub table, kissing his biceps in a gloriously overdone show of masculinity. Quinn laughed at their ridiculousness. They linked hands and Makoa counted them in. Octavio was surprisingly much stronger than his timid frame would suggest. He was small, sure, but he was all lean muscle. Elliott was much more obvious. His tanned pecs and abs were barely visible through his button down and undershirt. His bicep rippled when he was met with resistance. Still, he managed to defeat Octavio, who, at first, seemed bummed but quickly moved on to challenging Anita instead. He had, since the banquet, changed into a tshirt and QUinn could see the familiar markings of small, thin scars covered by his tattoos. She didn't know much about his past, but she felt a twinge in her stomach as she noticed just how beat up he was. He was chemically dependent and overly cocky, likely a facade. Much like the one she was sure her new arm wrestling contender wore. 

He linked their hands, "go easy on me, Murphy."

"Not a chance, Witt," a competitive glint penetrated her eyes and he squeezed her hand, pushing downward on the count. He won fairly easily, but he was a good sport. 

"Ah, damn. Better luck next time. Can I getcha another drink?" He nudged her shoulder playfully. 

"Sure, I'll take whiskey. Whatever you've got." 

His face lit up, "my kinda girl." She smiled.

"This one's small batch. My family's recipe. Aged 20 years. My favorite." He clinked his glass against hers and took a swig, furrowing his eyebrows to offset the burn. She matched him and leaned on the bar. 

"Your mom is Evelyn Witt, right?"

His face shifted. He picked up a glass and started drying it, "yeah. She was-is. She is. You know her?" She softened.

"Not personally. I really admire her. And you, really. Your family has been through a lot. It must be hard to be away from her." 

He swallowed hard and took the inside of his bottom lip between his teeth. He turned away from her, placing the glass on the shelf behind him. 

"It is." He managed. 

"I'm sorry if that was too much," she reached for his arm, "I know we just met. My mom is sick too. Not...the same as your mom." 

He sniffed and nodded his head, "sorry to hear that." 

"Thanks. You, uh, you can always talk to me...about that stuff, if you want. It's cool. I don't mind." She quirked the corner of her mouth up, flashing her sole dimple. 

"Ah, you don't wanna hear about me," he busied himself drying another glass, chuckling and clearly avoiding eye contact.

"Elliott," she leaned forward slightly, "seriously. You have to talk to someone. I know it sucks but you can't do it alone." She didn't even take her own advice, but she hoped she somehow convinced him. He looked up at her, and she swore his eyes were shining. 

"Thanks, Quinn. Means a lot," he smiled softly and she squeezed his forearm before letting go. 

She polished off the rest of her whiskey before bidding everyone a good night and catching a cab back to the compound. Ajay and Natalie begged her to stay, but she needed to get out of her clothes, and especially the damned shoes. 

\-----

She fumbled with her keycard a couple times before finally getting it to work. She nearly fell out of her heels and then padded over to her bed, laying on her back and flipping through her phone. She had a couple emails from sponsors and one from Bethany on her business phone, as well as a very drunken selfie from Octavio and two texts from Ajay asking to get breakfast before training the next morning. She sighed heavily. She had honestly expected her first day to go differently. She didn't expect to make friends so quickly. She thought about calling her mom but it was even later back home and she wouldn't want to wake her. 

Instead, she washed her face, slipped on a big tshirt and turned on the TV. She finally felt like there wasn't a weight on her shoulders for the first time all day. She tried to focus on the cooking show casting a glow on the room, but couldn't. She prepared a snack for herself, a grilled cheese sandwich, and ate it in silence. Silence had always been a combination of crushing and comforting to her. She was overtaken with her own thoughts, but allowing herself to think was therapeutic in a way. Her thoughts wandered to that evening, meeting everyone, talking to Elliott, running into Hyeon and all of his weird-ass secretiveness and how deeply his eyes had studied her. She blushed a little and cleared her throat. Placing her plate in the sink and suddenly exhausted, she yawned and headed to bed. She again appreciated the sheets, softer than any she'd ever owned or probably would ever own herself. Her ankles ached from the heels. Slowly, she drifted off. 

\-----

Knocking. Who the fuck was knocking at 8am? She sat upright and her head throbbed. 

"Hang on a second," she called, pulling on a robe and slippers and shuffling toward the door. Her hair was still tucked into the braided bun from last night, but much unrulier now. She unlocked the door and pulled it open. Ajay, in bicycle shorts and a sports bra, stood in front of her. 

"Oh, hey! I thought we were on for breakfast before training."

Fuck. 

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Ajay. We totally are. Come in. Let me throw on some clothes." She swayed. Ajay laughed. 

"Why don't I getcha some water?" 

She swallowed the bile in her throat and swore she'd kill Elliott for giving her such strong whiskey. She moved to sit on the floor as Ajay poured water for her. 

"Thank you," she accepted the glass with a weak smile. 

"Somethin' greasy then," Ajay plopped down next to her and Quinn laughed. 

"Yes, please." 

"Hyeon showed me this cool spot one time, we can go there if you want. Excellent bacon and egg buns."

She nearly choked on her water.

"Hyeon showed you?"

"Yeah, he helps me with DOC sometimes. Quiet guy but he's alright company. Cool when ya get to know 'im." Ajay popped her gum and took a swig of her own water. For someone who went almost shot for shot with Quinn last night, she looked great.

"Huh."

She helped Quinn to her feet and Quinn got dressed, brushed her teeth, and off they went. 

Ajay was a beast in the gym. She beat Quinn in pull-ups by five, and then absolutely dusted her ass in the shooting range. Quinn was damn good with a sniper though, and her abilities were super helpful in the training sims they did. Octavio joined them for a couple rounds, then headed off to do his own session with a trainer. 

"Ya excited to find out your first team?" Ajay stretched forward, hooking her fingers around her foot and wincing at the stretch in her hamstring. Quinn swallowed her sip of water, nodding. 

"Yeah, I guess. Little nervous, if I'm honest." 

Ajay laughed, "that's normal. I was terrified my first day."

And, admittedly, she was. 


End file.
